pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday
"I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" is a Christmas song by British glam rock band Wizzard. It was first released in December 1973. Despite the song's strong, long-lasting popularity, it has reached no higher than number four on the UK Singles Chart, a position it occupied for four consecutive weeks from December 1973 to January 1974.The four consecutive weeks include one for which no new chart was published; when this occurs, it is the usual practice to repeat the previous week's chart to fill the gap. The same two records - "I Love You Love Me Love" and "You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me" - intervened between the Slade and Wizzard discs both before and after the "gap" week.Last.fm Wizzard - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday As with most Wizzard songs, it was written and produced by Roy Wood — formerly of The Move and a founding member of ELO. The song was famously beaten to the 1973 Christmas Number 1 spot by Slade's "Merry Xmas Everybody" which remained at the top of the charts for five weeks, from December 1973 to January 1974. Roy Wood sings lead vocals. The backing vocals for the single are by "The Suedettes", augmented by the choir of Stockland Green Bilateral School First Year.It has been claimed that the choir's participation was arranged by pianist Bill Hunt, who may have been brother-in-law of the school's maths teacher. But a familial connection has been disputed, since Hunt's mother is claimed to have lived in nearby Queens Road, also within the ward of Stockland Green. The original sleeve of the single credits "Miss Snob and Class 3C" with "Additional noises". The basic track for the single was recorded in August 1973, so to create a wintry feeling engineer Steve Brown decorated the studio with Christmas decorations and turned the air conditioning down to its coldest setting. Wood wore a woollen hat found in lost property. The schoolchildren were brought down from the Midlands to London by bus during the autumn half-term to add their contributions.Van der Kiste, John (2012). Roy Wood: The Move, Wizzard and beyond. KDP. At the time of the single's release, Wizzard's contract with EMI was close to expiration. Promotional copies were pressed by Warner Brothers, with whom the band had just signed for future releases. Only then was it discovered that EMI were legally entitled to the track after all, so the Warner Bros. Records pressings were halted and the record appeared on the Harvest label, but with the same picture sleeve. Although Wood had arranged for the members of the Stockland Green School choir to sing at the Top of the Pops television recording, their place was taken by children provided by a local London stage school. Music video The video shows the band dressed up in winter-themed studio and are then joined by a group of children who play instruments and join in with the singing. Re-releases With the failure of its first release to top the UK Singles Chart in 1973 - it was kept from number one by Slade's "Merry Xmas Everybody" - it was re-recorded with children from Kempsey Primary School in Worcester, then re-issued in 1981 (reaching number 41 on the UK Singles Chart), and then again in 1984, this time with an additional extended 12-inch version, and getting as far as number 23. As downloads as well as physical sales became eligible for the weekly Top 75, from January 2007 onwards, and with the help of additional exposure thanks to an Argos television advertisement, the song charted again in November and December 2007, this time reaching number 16, despite the absence of any physical release. In the week of 13 December 2008, the song peaked at number 31. In the week of 14 December 2009, it peaked at number 45. In the week of 11 December 2010, it peaked at number 46. In the week of 12 December 2011, it peaked at number 28 (its highest position since December 2007). In the week of 16 December 2012, it charted at number 29. In 2013 it reached number 31 in the UK Singles Chart. Charts } | 4 | 6 |- | 1981 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-issue) | 41 | 32 |- | 1984 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 23 | 36 |- | 2007 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 16 | 42 |- | 2008 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 31 | 42 |- | 2009 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 45 | 23 |- | 2010 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 46 | 28 |- | 2011 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 28 | 30 |- | 2012 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 29 | 37 |- | 2013 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 31 | – |- | 2014 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 35 | – |- | 2015 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | 27 | – |- | 2016 | align="left" | "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" (re-entry) | – | – |- | colspan="4" style="font-size: 8pt" | "–" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that territory. |- |} *'A' Vocal backing by The Suedettes *'B' Vocal backing:The Suedettes and the Bleach Boys *'C' Wizzard featuring vocal backing by The Suedettes plus The Stockland Green Bilateral School First Year Choir with additional noises by Miss Snob and Class 3C *'D' Credited to Roy Wood's Wizzard *'E' Re-entry of re-issue with 12" re-recording ''The Big Reunion'' version }}}} Background and release On 23 October 2013, it was announced that the six 1990s and early 2000s pop bands who reunited for the ITV2 series The Big Reunion - Five, 911, Atomic Kitten, B*Witched, Blue, Honeyz and Liberty X-would be releasing a cover version of "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday", with all proceeds split between six Text Santa charities: Age UK, Barnardo's, BeatBullying, the British Heart Foundation, CLIC Sargent and Help the Hospices. The recording of the charity single, which was produced by Danish producer and songwriter Cutfather (The Saturdays and One Direction), was the subject of a behind-the-scenes documentary broadcast on ITV2 on 12 December 2013. The song was released on 15 December 2013. Music video The official music video for the Big Reunion version of the song was uploaded to YouTube on 2 December 2013. Charts Other cover versions "I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" has since been covered by many artists including: * Roy Wood Big Band in 1995, (UK #58) * Die Toten Hosen in 1998 on Wir warten auf's Christkind... * The A-Teens in 2002 for Radio Disney Holiday Jams, Volume 2 * Girls Aloud * Spice Girls in 1999 Earl's Court * Westlife * El Vez in 2002 * Sam Nixon on Pop Idol 2 in 2003 * Robert Richmond in 2003 on e.p. "The Christmas Wish" by Marianne Murphy * Ash * All Star United on Happy Christmas Vol. 2 (BEC Recordings) * Les Fradkin on his 2006 Holiday CD: Spirit of Christmas * Sarah Brightman in 2008 on her album A Winter Symphony * Connie Talbot (2008) * Eoghan Quigg covered the song in 2008 on the final of fifth series of The X Factor * The Saturdays in 2009 performing it on GMTV * Wilson Phillips in 2010 on their album Christmas in Harmony * In 2010, Celtic Thunder covered the song for their Christmas album * In 2011, Joe McElderry performed the song on This Morning with a virtual choir and celebrity guest, including Alfie Boe, Stacey Solomon, Same Difference and Amy Childs. * In 2012 Olly Murs did a cover of the song on Fearne Cotton's BBC Radio 1 show. This version features on Murs's special edition of Right Place Right Time. * In 2013, Leona Lewis covered the song for her first Christmas album Christmas, with Love. * In 2013, Swedish Dansband Elisa's covered the song for their Christmas album En Gnistrande Jul. * In 2013, English singer-songwriter Nick Lowe covered the song for his Christmas album, Quality Street: A Seasonal Selection for All the Family. * In 2016, Kylie Minogue covered the song for her album Kylie Christmas: Snow Queen Edition. The song was also re-recorded again in 2000 & released as a medley with Wombling Merry Christmas as a novelty record when it was re-released as "I Wish It Could Be a Wombling Christmas Everyday" by The Wombles with Roy Wood. This version reached the UK Top 40, peaking at #22. References External links * Category:1973 singles Category:1973 Christmas singles Category:Christmas songs Category:Spice Girls songs Category:Girls Aloud songs Category:Song recordings produced by Roy Wood Category:Song recordings produced by Xenomania Category:Songs written by Roy Wood Category:Wizzard songs Category:Song recordings with Wall of Sound arrangements